Bloody Rose
by MidnitStar
Summary: Ayame lost everything due to the Tragedy of Sablier. She was friends with Alice, Oz, Gilbert, and Vincent. Ayame was loyal to her master Glen too, but Jack took it all away. Now the chain is back from the Abyss and seeking out Jack for her revenge. {May make Changes}
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

The dark haired girl rolled over, her bangs falling in her face. Her arms underneath her head, cushioning her head. The girl felt warm underneath the sun's rays and the blue sky. A small brunette crawled up to her, a smile making its way onto her lips.

She leaned down to her ear, glancing up at her black haired and blond friends. "Ayame!"

The dark haired girl opened her eyes, flying into a sitting position. Ayame looked around at her surroundings; she sat in the grass outside of the tower Alice usually stayed in. Gilbert, Vincent, and Alice sat in a circle around her and laughing.

Ayame crossed her arms, glaring at Alice. "Not funny."

"You're so cute when you're sleeping." Gilbert said.

The chain's face turned a bright red. "Are you guys torturing Ayame?"

Everyone's heads turned to find Glen and Jack walking their way. Ayame worked up fake tears and ran to Glen. "They're being mean to me Glen-Sama!"

Glen gladly took Ayame into his arms. "Oh Glen, you baby her too much. She's only a chain." Jack said, looking at Ayame.

She looked up at Jack and stuck her tongue out at him. "What's so special about you? You're human."

Jack shrugged, Ayame did have a point. "Besides, Glen-Sama cares for us all, not only me."

Ayame let go of Glen and tackled Alice to the ground, the two girls laughing. "I got you Alice!"

Alice laughed as Ayame tickled her, which made Ayame laugh too. Jack put a hand on Glen's shoulder, whispering something before turning to leave the children. Ayame released Alice, the child running off with Gilbert and Vincent.

She watched with jealousy, the chain knew she'd never be able to enjoy herself as much as they could. After all, Ayame was nothing, but a weapon to be used and drag someone into the Abyss with her. Ayame dropped into a crouch, watching them run and play.

_Jack was right after all,_ Ayame thought, sighing,_ I'm only a chain, nothing, but a tool of the Abyss._


	2. Saving Oz

Chapter One ~ Saving Oz

Ayame stepped out of the building, putting out her hand letting the rain fall upon it. She hated rain, it felt like a thousand needles. Probably because that night of the tragedy, it was raining and Ayame was dragged into the Abyss. She despised Jack's guts for taking away everything and everyone she care for and loved.

She yanked back her hand and pulled up her hood. Just thinking about that man made Ayame's blood boil. Ayame stepped out into the rain and started down the cobblestone road. The chain looked around every few seconds, knowing that there was no way that Jack was dead and he was around somewhere.

Ayame didn't see him though, everywhere she went he wasn't there. It was as if he knew she was looking for him and went into hiding. She stopped in her tracks, an evil presence was around. Ayame looked around, eyes scanning the streets for a contractor.

The chain shook her head, thinking it must've been her imagination. Ayame took a step forward, but as soon as it connected with the ground an explosion caused her to jump back. "If we devour her, we'll have unlimited power!"

Ayame smirked at the chain. "So you finally show your ugly face, huh?" Ayame materialized her scythes.

"Die Bloody Rose!"

Ayame tossed her head back and laughed. "Not likely, I've survived this much haven't I?"

The chain attacked Ayame, she quickly dodged. Ayame used its contractor's face as a stepping stone and leapt into the air above them. "Goodbye pest." Ayame's amber eyes glowed a bright red as she came spinning down onto the chain.

The woman screamed in pain as her chain was demolished and shredded into pieces. Ayame headed for the contractor. "I'll make the trip to the Abyss less painful."

Ayame pulled back her scythe, but just as she was about to take the woman's head, a cry broke her free of her killing spree. "Mommy!"

Her eyes settled back to its original amber color as she turned around to find a child, his mother crushed under the rubble from the building the chain crashed through. Ayame walked over to the child, her scythes disappearing. She crouched down next to the boy. "She's not coming back."

The boy stopped sobbing; looking at Ayame his emerald green eyes were full of tears. "But, but, but….." He started to cry once again.

Ayame flinched, remembering the cries of Oz when he was being used by Jack. She pulled the boy into her arms, which was a strange sight for anyone to see, a chain showing affection to a human. "It's okay, don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

The child cried into Ayame's shirt, gripping it tightly as she picked him up. Ayame looked over to where the illegal contractor was at, but it seemed that she was already taken to the deepest part of the Abyss. She bounced the boy up and down, singing to him. His cries quieted some and his breathing slowly turned heavy. Ayame felt as if she were his mother, which made her feel embarrassed.

Ayame left the scene, the boy sleeping soundly in her arms. Opening the door to her apartment, Ayame felt a rush of relief. Being with this child made her feel relieved for some reason. She placed him down on her sofa, pulling a blanket over him.

The chain looked him over, then felt the urge to kill him. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was looking at a child version of Jack. Ayame was confused, why did she feel like she wanted to talk to him and say sorry for something, but also want to rip his beating heart out of his chest and crush it? She shook her head and left the apartment building to go look for some food.

The kid should've been fine, after all who would attack a child that has no regrets or reasons to die? Ayame stopped in her tracks, the kid wanted his mother back. And chains trick humans into believing that they can grant their wishes even if it's a child. _Shoot! Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?!_ Ayame thought.

An explosion caused Ayame sprint towards her apartment building, a chain was gripping the blond haired boy, trying to coax him onto a contract. Her eyes chained to a dark shade of red and Ayame attacked the monster with her scythes. "Drop him!" Ayame screamed with rage as she chopped off its hands, the boy falling.

Ayame grabbed him and walked up to a woman. "Take him and run to a safe area." The woman nodded and took him away.

"Don't go! Please! I want to stay!" The child cried to her.

Ayame smiled at him, before turning back to the chain. "Don't worry kid! This is gonna be quick!" She called over her shoulder.

The chain charged at her target and chopped of its arms, smiling in pleasure as she listened to it cry in pain. "I'll tear you up to pieces, slowly and painfully." She laughed.

"Let me go!" The boy screamed, the woman whimpered in pain as he bit her.

He landed on his feet and started for Ayame. "What the heck! Run dang it!"

The chain knocked Ayame away and went for the child who was frozen with fear as it tried eating him this time. Ayame staggered towards the chain, feeling disoriented. The boy screamed as it opened its mouth wide. She snapped out of her confusion and sprinted at the chain. "Die already!"

Ayame chopped the chain into tiny pieces, it screaming with rage and pain. The boy hugged Ayame, crying once again. Her eyes turned back to its original color and her scythes disappeared. _Why are kids such a handful?_

Her eyes flickered to an alleyway as she saw movement coming from it. Ayame told him to stay, but of course he didn't listen. She went to go look into the alley and found nobody there. "What the…"

"What ya looking for?" He asked.

Ayame shook her head, was Pandora after her now or something? "Kid you have to stop following me, it's dangerous." Ayame turned to face the blond.

"Oz." He said.

"What?" Ayame asked, startled.

"My name's not kid, it's Oz."

Then, she understood why she felt like she knew him. He was he friend Oz, but in the form of a child. Probably with no memories of her, courtesy of Jack. "Call me Ayame, just Ayame. Forget the bloody rose that comes after it." Ayame started leaving, but Oz grabbed her hand.

"Ayame, don't leave me, please." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

The chain picked him up and tossed him on her back. "When you put it that way, how can I?"

Oz smiled widely, obviously happy. "So where are we going Ayame?"

"To find a new place to live," She pointed at the damaged building. "Since I can't live there anymore."

"Onward!" He leaned forward, pointing down the road ahead.

Ayame rolled her eyes and started walking. "You do know you are hanging out with a dangerous chain?"

"Yep, but I still like you around Ayame!" Oz smiled.

Ayame smiled and looked ahead of her. "You sure are a strange kid Oz."

"And you're a strange chain." Oz said.

Ayame bounced him up and down on her back. "Hey! I like being different, don't make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"I'm sorry, it was meant to be a compliment. If you weren't different, I wouldn't be here with you or even alive at that."

"Yeah, I guess were both pretty lucky." Ayame said, she meant it too.

It seemed like the two of them were brought together for a reason, but whatever it was she'd figure it out later because right now she was just to happy she found one of her friends. _One down, three to go._ Ayame thought.


End file.
